mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Flaviojs/The Chronicles Of My First Kingdom - 2nd Peace
PREV | NEXT A short peace, this time it's the Swadians. I don't mind if they take the disputed castle, since the owner has another one. (wish I could take back territory from lords as king) This log was built incrementally so the amount of details recorded in a day is whatever I was interested in at the time. Day 361, 4th War Ends, 2nd Peace Starts *I start a feast in Halmar. *Artimenner returns. The Sarranid Sultanate is anxious to reclaim old lands. (I don't mind loosing a castle if the lord already has another, so right now there are 4 castles I won't go defend) Day 362 *Khudan is captured by the Kingdom of Nords from the Khergit Khanate. *Lezalit returns. The Sarranid Sultanate is anxious to reclaim old lands. *Artimenner is sent to gather intelligence on the Sarranid Sultanate from his connections in Durquba. Day 363 *Marnid returns. The Sarranid Sultanate is anxious to reclaim old lands. *Lezalit is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Swadia from his connections in Dhirim. *I persuade Lord(Emir) Mundhalir, owner of Jameyyed Castle, to defect from the Sarranid Sultanate and join my faction. (cunning; truce remains unchanged, so a provocation isn't considered an attack) *I give Lord Mundhalir 23 Sarranid Horseman. Day 364 *I resolve the dispute between Lord Rudin and Lord Aeric over visiting Lady Hindal. *I take Mazigh for myself. *I start building a Watch Tower in Mazigh. *I give Lord Mundhalir 20 Khergit Veteran Horse Archer. *Borcha returns. The Khergit Khanate is fairly solid. (31% disgruntled, 0% restless) *Marnid is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Nords from his connections in Sargoth. *I give Lord Hamezan the village Ayn Assuadi. (I'm giving an extra village to castle owners, since it looks like a Castle only earns enough for itself) Day 365 *Artimenner returns. The Sarranid Sultanate is a labyrinth of rivalries and grudges. (48% disgruntled, 44% restless) *Borcha is sent to gather intelligence on the Khergit Khanate from his connections in Ichamur. *I lend Nizar to Jarl Rayeck. (want to persuade him and get Uhhun Castle) Day 366 *Lezalit returns. The Kingdom of Swadia is a labyrinth of rivalries and grudges. (25% disgruntled, 25% restless) *Artimenner is sent to gather intelligence on the Sarranid Sultanate from his connections in Durquba. Day 367 *Count(Jarl) Tirida is indicted for treason in the Kingdom of Nords and flees to the Kingdom of Swadia. *Marnid returns. The Kingdom of Nords is a labyrinth of rivalries and grudges. (36% grumbling, 0% restless) *Lezalit is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Swadia from his connections in Dhirim. Day 368 *I give Lord Hugu 10 Sarranid Horseman + 10 Slaver Chief. *Borcha returns. The Khergit Khanate is fairly solid. (31% disgruntled, 0% restless) *Marnid is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Nords from his connections in Sargoth. Day 369 *Artimenner returns. The Sarranid Sultanate is a labyrinth of rivalries and grudges. (52% disgruntled, 40% restless) *Borcha is sent to gather intelligence on the Khergit Khanate from his connections in Ichamur. Day 370 *The Kingdom of Nords and the Khergit Khanate make peace. *Lezalit returns. The Kingdom of Swadia is a labyrinth of rivalries and grudges. (23% disgruntled, 29% restless) *Artimenner is sent to gather intelligence on the Sarranid Sultanate from his connections in Durquba. *I resolve the dispute between Lord Rudin and Lord Tulug over visiting Lady Shatha. *I tell Lord Tonju to go recover in Jamiche Castle. (max relation, I need to free slots to talk to everyone in the feast) *I tell Lord Hamezan to go recover in Almerra Castle. (max relation) *I tell Lord Meriga to go recover in Shariz. (max relation) Day 371 *The truce between the Kingdom of Swadia and the Kingdom of Nords expires. *Jarl(Boyan) Tarchias is indicted for treason in the Khergit Khanate and flees to the Kingdom of Nords. *Marnid returns. The Kingdom of Nords has 34% grumbling, 3% restless. *Lezalit is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Swadia from his connections in Dhirim. *Jeremus is sent to gather intelligence on my faction from his connections in Halmar. *I tell Lord Hugu to go recover in Shariz. (max relation) Day 372 *Uxkhal is captured by the Kingdom of Swadia from the Kingdom of Rhodoks. *Artimenner returns. The Sarranid Sultanate has 72% disgruntled, 20% restless. (wow, looks like I did a lot of damage by taking territory) *Marnid is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Nords from his connections in Sargoth. *Prison Tower completed in Grunwalder Castle. *Watch Tower completed in Ehlerdah. Day 373 *The Kingdom of Rhodoks and the Kingdom of Swadia make peace. *Nizar returns. *Watch Tower completed in Amashke. *I start building a School in Ehlerdah. *Borcha returns. The Khergit Khanate has 26% disgruntled, 0% restless. *Artimenner is sent to gather intelligence on the Sarranid Sultanate from his connections in Durquba. *I start building a School in Serindiar. *I start building a Messenger Post in Grunwalder Castle. *Bulba Noyan(Emir) is indicted for treason in the Sarranid Sultanate and flees to the Khergit Khanate. Day 374 *Lezalit returns. The Kingdom of Swadia has 29% disgruntled, 11% restless. *Borcha is sent to gather intelligence on the Khergit Khanate from his connections in Ichamur. *Count(Emir) Fraichin is indicted for treason in the Sarranid Sultanate and flees to the Kingdom of Swadia. *I start building a School in Amashke. *Ghanawa Noyan(Emir) is indicted for treason in the Sarranid Sultanate and flees to the Khergit Khanate. *Watch Tower completed in Shibal Zumr. Day 375 *I start building a School in Shibal Zumr. *Artimenner returns. The Sarranid Sultanate has 63% disgruntled, 22% restless. *Lezalit is sent to gather intelligence on the Kingdom of Swadia from his connections in Dhirim. Day 376, 2nd Peace Ends, 5th War Starts *The Kingdom of Swadia declares war on my faction. (they should pick Reindi Castle, since I won't go defend it) Territory *Day 362 - Khudan is captured by the Kingdom of Nords from the Khergit Khanate. *Day 363 - Jameyyed Castle changes to my faction from the Sarranid Sultanate. *Day 372 - Uxkhal is captured by the Kingdom of Swadia from the Kingdom of Rhodoks. Wars Me *Level: 36 *Renown: 3345 *Honor: 239 *Right to rule: 99 (maximum) *47 friends, 0 enemies *94896 denars *2 Towns, 1 Castle, 11 Villages Priorities *Wait for the Swadians to attack before deciding a course of action. *Give an extra village to Lords that own one castle. (a castle with good defense costs about the same at it's revenue) *Try to eliminate the Kingdom of Rhodoks if they declare war. (got more enemies to worry about) Flaviojs 01:23, April 3, 2012 (UTC) PREV | NEXT Category:Blog posts